


Miracle Club

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Host Club, Host Clubs, KagaKuro AU Exchange, M/M, still bad at titles, wow im the first to use this tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's adventures in a host club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifthmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/gifts).



> Happy Kagakuro exchange! (god I am so nervous.) 
> 
> The full prompt was: _The one where Kagami wins a free session at a Host Club, and host Kuroko proves why he is recommended to newbie guests with his patience, charm, and gentleness._
> 
> I hope you like it even a tiny bit haha. I tried. I loved the prompt and I wanted to make it just cute and stuff, but I sneaked some angst (not much I promise it ends well and all). I struggled for some parts of this fic tbh, and I think it shows damn, but anyway! I was both very nervous and happy that I got you as my recipient though. I hope I didn't disappoint orz.

 

Taiga stood in front of the fancy club, dressed in his best suit, hair a little mused (Alex said it was in now) and a golden ticket in hand. He was nervous. And freaking embarrassed. He never did something like this. He vaguely wished Tatsuya would be here as well, it would make him feel less idiotic, like he was a teenager on a first date.

Sadly, Tatsuya wouldn't pick up his phone or come back home, so he was alone. He wanted to bolt, though he had Alex's stern voice in the back of his head, nagging him to man up and stuff like that.

He couldn't help it though. It was freaking embarrassing, but it was a free win so it would be a waste. He didn't have many friends who would want to take his place anyway.

_Alright I'll man up_. He thought as he took a breath and then opened the door.  Immediately, the smell of smoke, sake and perfume filled his nose and the sound of jazz music filled his ears as well as the smooth voice a greeting hostess.

"Welcome to Miracle host club, sir. How may I help you?"

* * *

The club was spacious, decorated in black and silver. Smooth piano music was playing from the speakers on the walls. Men and women littered the place, but as Taiga observed, not all of them were dressed as him, elegantly. Mostly men though, they sometimes came in polo shirts or simple slacks. Women were fancier dressed. It was a small comfort though; at least he wasn't under or over dressed.

It seems that the Miracle host club didn't have a rigorous dress code. 

Kagami noticed that some of the people wore similar suits; not the same type, but just slightly. It made it difficult to recognize who was and who wasn't a host.

"First time?" The hostess asked him when he walked through the door and then stood there awkwardly like a complete moron.

"I uh, yes! Actually I won this and uh." He gave the hostess the golden ticket. She accepted politely with a small smile and a nod.

"Ah, the golden egg. There were five tickets issued total for the whole country. You must have tremendous luck in life sir."

Taiga fidgeted awkwardly in place.

"Not more than usual."

She smiled at him, but didn't say anything more. Instead she picked up the phone. He didn't understand the conversation at all, so he just waited patiently, looking around. Some people were giving him curious glances here and there, and it was making him even more uncomfortable.

"Sir." The hostess spoke ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?  I mean yes?"

"Please follow me."

Kagami nodded and followed her into the back of the club. There were various booths, some were louder some were quieter, some occupied by more than two people. They were mostly laughing, talking eating and of course drinking.

Some were playing games, card or board ones, and what Taiga assumed also flirted. He wasn't really a master of it; he didn't care what other people were doing in their private lives. Now however, he wondered if maybe he could pay a bit more attention to what Alex always told him.

"We're here." The hostess announced and opened the booth. It was...cozy. Less looking like a night club, Taiga noticed. There was no music and no smell of perfume or sake. The couches looked plain and simple. There was a mini bar and a table with water and two glasses.

Taiga took it all in and felt his shoulders sag. Good.

He was still in a slight daze, trying to think of something he would say to the soon arriving hostess. The ticket was for a whole day (around five hours if he remembered), but still he didn't want to make a total ass out of himself.

"Tetsu-kun. Please take care of Kagami-sama. It's his first visit."

Taiga blinked when the hostess spoke and then whirled around when a calm voice spoke from behind him, completely startling him.

"I will. Thank you Momoi-san."

The hostess left Taiga with the other person who was currently bowing before him.

"It's a pleasure Kagami-sama." He said in a smooth voice and then raised his head offering him a small smile.

Taiga could merely gape. 

* * *

 

 “Please relax and enjoy yourself Kagami-sama.” The host said while pouring Kagami a glass of sake. Taiga wasn’t really a heavy drinker. Sure he could hold his liquor just fine (he had his limits though), but he didn’t really enjoy the taste or the buzz very much. He didn’t like not being in control of his actions.

Now, however, he felt like he _should_ drink. For one, it was a great way to not remember making an ass out of himself.

“Can you not call me that please?” It was the first sentence uttered by Kagami towards the host. The young man (he looked _way_ too young) put down the bottle on the tray on the table and faced him then, bright blue eyes shining curiously and keeping him in place.

“Then what shall I call you sir?”

“I dunno. Something less formal maybe?”

The host hummed thoughtfully.

“Will ‘Kagami-kun’ suffice?”

Taiga snorted lightly at the host's idea of ‘less formal’.

“Sure.”

The host smiled then, clearly pleased, and Kagami felt his insides go a little fluttery. He blamed the sake.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. You may call me any variation of it.” He reached his hand out and Kagami eyed it for a moment before he took it and shook.

It was way smaller than his, soft too, but it still had calluses.

It was nice. Kuroko had a nice and firm grip, but not too tight.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you Kuroko.” He said and then let go of Kuroko’s hand.

“Please relax.” He said and stood up suddenly. He went to one of the walls and put on quiet, relaxing music.

“Is that enka?”

Kuroko looked at him.

“Shall I change it to something more modern?”

Kagami shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

“Nah. Was just curious cos' I haven’t heard it much recently.”

Kuroko tilted his head and observed Taiga calmly.

“Do you not like Japanese music Kagami-kun?”

“It’s not that, I’m not used to it, since I’ve been back to Japan for barely a few months.”

Kuroko came back to the couch and sat a little sideways, so he could talk to Taiga face to face.

“I see. A returnee.” He smiled pleasantly, and Kagami felt himself leaning a bit forward. He smelled nice too. Not like the musky, stuffy perfume he could feel off other hosts or the flowery scent the female hosts wore.

“Yeah.” Kagami confirmed. He felt the alcohol kicking in and making his tongue loose. “L.A actually.”

“Oh, American. I never had an American customer before.” Kuroko said. Kagami snorted.

“I’m Japanese. I just grew up there.” Kuroko nodded.

“I see. How is it there?”

"Well..."

Two hours later Taiga realized that he was in the middle of relating his high school life to Kuroko and on his third glass of sake. He was pleasantly buzzed, but still not drunk enough, and he was talking.

A lot.

Usually, he didn’t trust strangers that easily. That’s why he probably was still single at the age of 24.

He shrugged mentally at that thought. Not like he felt a big need for a relationship anyway.

Sometime along Kuroko lost his dress jacket and was now in his white button down with a velvet black vest.

He looked very nice, but what was nagging him was that he looked like high school freshman.

“Pardon me Kagami-kun.” Kuroko interjected when Kagami was taking a sip. “But I’ve noticed that you’ve been observing me very intently.” He gave him a serious look, which might be even interpreted as a smoldering. Kind of. Kuroko had very limited facial expressions.

“Is there something wrong?”

Kagami felt his face heat up, being caught red handed.

“No. Sorry, I was just wondering....” Ah screw it. “I was wondering how old you were.”

Kuroko blinked and then grinned a little.

“I am 22 don’t worry. Besides this isn’t _that_ kind of establishment.”

Taiga sputtered.

“I KNOW! It’s not why I asked oh god.” He bristled. “I asked because maybe you’re being forced to work or something, geez.” He dropped on the sofa and sulked a bit.

Kuroko chuckled.

“I’m not. I assure you. I like this job. And I am not underage.” He paused. “It’s not the first time I get mistaken for a minor, though it is the first time someone is concerned about my wellbeing. Thank you. You are very sweet Kagami-kun.”

Taiga felt his ears burn.

“Y-yeah whatever.” He reached out a hand with his empty glass, face still burning. Kuroko smiled and picked up the bottle of sake and poured him another glass.

* * *

Five hours went by in a blink and by the end Kagami was pretty tipsy and relaxed. He found out that Kuroko was amazing company, and a great listener. He was also witty and funny, prompting Kagami to talk more about himself with just the right questions.

The fact that he was also pretty nice to look at was also a bonus.

Kagami swallowed his last glass of sake.

“I am awfully sorry Kagami-kun, but our time together has ended.” Kuroko sounded regretful.

“Uh, yeah.” To his own surprise Kagami was also.

“Would you like me to walk you to the lobby?”

“Yeah. It would be nice.”

They made their way back to the dark hall. Kagami was buzzed, but not enough to not know what was going around him. He looked at Kuroko next to him and suddenly felt a sudden urge to prolong this. Maybe he could get his number?

As soon as the thought appeared in his mind he felt a weird sense of courage.

He could, no he _would_ do it.

He opened his mouth and was about to ask when the same female host from before interrupted him.

“Tetsu-kun! Oh, I see you ended your shift.” Kuroko nodded and smiled at the girl.

“Yes.”

“Great. Will you help me with the schedule for next month?”

Kuroko nodded.

“Not a problem Momoi-san.”

He then turned towards Kagami and bowed formally.

“It was a pleasure Kagami-kun. I enjoyed our time together.” He straightened up and looked at Kagami with a small smile. “Goodbye.”

He bowed again and retreated back with the hostess back to the club.

Kagami stood there dumb struck, before he sighed and kicked imaginary rocks on the floor.

Well whatever.

He went home, showered and ignored all calls and texts from Alex. He didn’t want to deal with it right now.

He went to bed late, since he had a late shift tomorrow and could sleep in.

There was a thought, which wormed inside his head as he was leaving the club, or maybe it wormed itself in his head during his conversation with Kuroko, he wasn’t sure, but the next day when he woke up, he went onto internet and looked up the site and contact info for the reception desk of the club.

After greeting the receptionists he went straight to business.

“Hi, yeah. I was wondering how much do you charge per visit? Also can you book certain hosts and for how long? A month? Huh. Yeah, I’d like to book one of them. Yeah for a month. I believe he was called Kuroko Tetsuya?”

The hostess from before leads Taiga to the same lounge from his first visit. He's dressed in a dark red shirt, black slacks and a black jacket. The clothes aren't fancier than the last outfit he wore here, but for some reason Taiga feels more self-conscious.

They stop before the door and the hostess hesitates for a moment before she bows and tells him quietly to have a good evening. Kagami nods and waits till she walks away before opening the door.

Taiga requested not to tell Kuroko who the new regular was. He wanted to surprise him.

A 'surprised' Kuroko, though is not that much different from the regular Kuroko, aside from his eyes widening a fraction and lips parting slightly for a moment.

"Kagami-kun." He says and Taiga thinks he sounds confused but he can't be sure.

"Yeah, hi. Surprise."

Kuroko looks him up and down for a moment before speaking.

"It is a surprise indeed."

Kagami paused. It feels a bit off. Kuroko sounds...miffed? Kagami is not sure.

"Ah, my apologies. Please take a seat." He gestured to the leather couches and Taiga takes a seat on one of them. Kuroko hovers next to him for a moment, before he goes to one of the walls and opens a cabinet and takes a bottle of wine.

He wordlessly opens it and pours him a glass of red liquid.

"Thanks." Kagami says and accepts the glass. He takes small sips, not being really a wine person and observes Kuroko. The host closes the bottle, arranges glasses and puts on the same enka song from before. He's stalling, Kagami realizes, but he doesn't understand why.

Finally, Kuroko stands there in front of Kagami, with no tasks left aside from entertaining his client.

"Sit." Kagami says and puts the glass of wine away. Kuroko obliges and sits on the edge of the couch, not looking at Kagami for a moment.

"Why me?" He finally asks Kagami. He sounds utterly confused. Kagami licks his lips nervously.

"Y-you don't want it?"

Kuroko shakes his head.

"It's not that. I'm very flattered, but also very confused. Honestly, I'm shocked you ever remembered me."

Kagami blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Kuroko sighed and turned to face Kagami.

"Kagami-kun. I am an introductory host."

"Introductory."

"Yes. I help new customers get comfortable with their first visit. Then they move on to a new host of their choice."

He paused for a moment, letting Kagami process.

"And you are my first regular customer. That's why I'm confused. Though not displeased."

"Wait, wait. You mean you never had a person come back to you?"

Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"You're kidding right?"

Kuroko huffed an amused chuckle.

"You flatter me Kagami-kun, but that is the truth. I should thank you though. Thanks to you I got a promotion."

He send him a small smile and Kagami grinned.

"Hey that's cool."

"Indeed."

Kagami realized that he was again feeling relaxed in Kuroko's company. He was very easy to be around and pleasant. It didn't surprise Kagami that he was picked as the 'introductory' host as he himself described. It made sense.

What didn't made sense was why no one would book him for more visits. It was simply incomprehensible. Then again, Kagami thoughts as he sipped his wine, maybe it was a good thing. He'd get to have him for himself.

That thought made his ears prickle with heat, but he hoped it would look like it was the result of the wine. Kuroko didn't notice, or if he did he ignored it.

"Ah, forgive me, but there are some formalities I need to go through with you."

"Formalities?" Taiga asked.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded and took out a white sheet of paper from his pocket. "The rules of the club. I know it's your second visit, but since your first one was a free win it didn't matter. Now since you're a regular, I'm afraid I need to present them to you."

Kagami shrugged.

"Shoot."

Kuroko read then.

There weren't that many of them, but they still made a considerable list. Among them were such as 'mutual respect of clients and hosts/hostess', 'respect for the club building' 'professional atmosphere', 'prohibition of sexual offers', 'gifts for hosts may happen but only under a certain amount of money and they couldn't be treated as payment for the service, only as a token of appreciation' and 'complete prohibition of distribution of the image of both the host/hostess and the client'

"Wow." Kagami said when Kuroko finished reading. "That's a lot of rules."

Kuroko nodded and folded the paper.

"Yes, I am afraid. Those are necessary though. Everything that isn't prohibited in the rules can be negotiated; please don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay."

"What would you like to do then Kagami-kun?"

"Uh, not sure. What can we do?"

"Well." Kuroko started. "Obviously we can talk. You can tell me about yourself more and I will listen. We can play games, or you can drink some more. Basically I am to your disposition, you can suggest things and we can try them out, unless they are illegal or sexual or both."

Kagami chocked on his wine. 

"I would never okay! I told you!"

Kuroko chuckled.

"I know, please calm down. I need to mention it a few times, some customers tend to be very stubborn and...persuasive. It's a habit."

Kagami felt a little sick hearing that. What the hell, this wasn't a brothel.

"Y-yeah, okay." He paused and then after a moment spoke again. "Do you have food here?"

Kuroko paused and blinked.

"Food?"

Kagami bit his lip and felt his cheeks color.

"Yeah, I'm hungry a bit. Wasn't able to eat lunch uh."

Kuroko laughed, his voice clear and warm.

"There is a menu, I'll bring it. Please wait."

The menu...was nice. The prices not so much.

Kagami chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey, do you think I can order a pizza maybe?"

"A pizza?" Kuroko hummed. "I think it's possible. I saw clients ordering takeout from time to time. Is the menu not to your tastes Kagami-kun?"

"Nah, just...felt like wanting a pizza it's all." He didn't want to tell Kuroko that he was low on cash.

"I see. Alright. I suppose we can arrange it, but I have to place the order."

They ordered six pizzas in total. They had to wait a bit for them, and filled that time with chatting.

"Kagami-kun eats a lot, that's amazing."

"My job...is physically demanding and I get hungry a lot." He grumbled a little. Kuroko hummed.

"Job?"

"Yeah. I'm a firefighter."

"Oh. How wonderful. Firefighters are heroes."

Kagami felt himself sour for a moment, but Kuroko saw it.

"Kagami-kun? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah. just." He scratched his head. "I'm not much of a hero so..."

Kuroko scooted closer.

"Did something happen?"

He shrugged.

"Accident. Stupid mistake. A guy died because of me. I mean I wasn't able to save him..."

Kuroko sighed through his nose and then put a hand on his forearm. Kagami blinked.

"But you tried. It happens."

Kagami looked up and saw Kuroko gaze at him with big, blue shining eyes.

"Yeah."

There was tense pause before a small bell on the wall rang.

"Oh. I think it's the order. Please wait here."

They ate, since Kagami also ordered a small pizza just for Kuroko.

"That's for you. You look way too skinny."

"Thank you very much." He accepted the box with a slight bow of his head. "Kagami-kun is very sweet. I can see that your heart and intentions are pure." Kagami glared at the obvious teasing.

"Somehow the way you said it annoyed me just now."

Kuroko chuckled and Kagami rolled his eyes.

Their time was not limited this time, but Kagami had to go back, sine he had an early shift.

"Shall I walk you to the lobby?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Kagami noticed that he got some looks when they were passing people down the hall. Mostly from what he assumed other hosts, since first they glanced at Kuroko and then at him and Kagami thought they gave him dirty looks. Kuroko said nothing.

"Good night Kagami-kun. When will we see each other again?" Kagami shrugged.

"Dunno? Where's your next shift."

Kuroko huffed again.

"Kagami-kun. I'm your host for a month. My shift is when you want it to be."

"Oh." Taiga felt stupid.

"Please make a schedule and mail it to the reception."

"Yeah. Sorry."

Kuroko gave him a smile.

"Would you like for me to prepare something for you next time?"

Kagami looked at Kuroko and thought about it. Nothing materialistic really came to his mind. Then it sort of hit him as he looked at the host. During the evening he got these urges...to sort of pat him on the head or ruffle his hair or something. But his hair was neatly stylized and it would be a waste.

"Yeah, you can not style your hair?"

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head.

"Do you not like it?"

"Nah, I like it. But...just do it for me."

Kuroko hummed.

"Very well."

"Thanks. I gotta go so."

"Yes. Good night."

He bowed politely. Taiga blinked and felt disappointed. He expected at least a handshake or something, since they were acquainted by now and, well not exactly friends, but could be.

Could also be something more. Taiga thought hopeful, but distracted the thoughts.

"Night." He said and left the club. Kuroko waved at him.

He made his way back to his apartment, grinning a little. He couldn't wait till he would open his calendar for the current month.

* * *

Kagami winced a bit when he tried getting more comfortable on the couch. Kuroko of course saw it and frowned, immediately directing his attention to it.

"Kagami-kun? Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Oh, nah. Not really. Just sore."  He offered Kuroko small smile and rolled his arm and then cursed when he felt pain immediately shooting into his back.

Kuroko's brow furrowed as he watched him.

"It's really....nothing." He grunted. "Just...hard day at work."

Kuroko hummed, watching Kagami for a moment as he struggled to find a comfortable place and failing.

"Kagami-kun." He said and gently plucked the glass from Kagami's hand and set it on the table. Kagami blinked confused.

"Please take off your jacket."

Kagami blinked again and then felt a slight flush spread on his face. Kuroko saw his embarrassment and quickly followed up.

"I could give you a massage."

"Oh." Kagami felt both relieved and a bit disappointed. The latter made his flush deepen a bit, so he mentally shook himself and tried to act natural and nonchalant. He shrugged of his jacket and Kuroko took it and spread it neatly on the back of a chair, mindful to not wrinkle it.

Kagami watched as he rolled up his own sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt he wore today.

"Please relax." He said as he sat behind Kagami on the couch. The position was a little strange, since Kuroko was way shorter than he was, but he didn't ask Kagami to lie down. Which in hindsight was a good thing.

Kuroko's smaller hands pressed to his back. Kagami could feel them running up and down his back for a moment and then prod a bit under his shoulderblades and along his arms. When they skimmed over his neck and brushed the back of his ears, Kagami tried to suppress a shiver, but he was too late.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Are my hands cold?"

Kagami felt embarrassed and didn't want to admit being a bit sensitive there.

"Yeah. A bit." He said with a grunt and hoped that Kuroko would take his red ears for general embarrassment.

Kuroko hummed then and dropped his hands to Kagami's shoulders and kneaded. The touch was light and not at all painful, but Kagami was pretty tense after a particularly rough shift two days ago and so he immediacy winced and let out a pained grunt.

Kuroko withdrew his hands.

"This doesn't seem like nothing."

Kagami snorted.

"I've had worse."

"Still." Kuroko hummed when he again touched Kagami's shoulders and carefully kneaded, not withdrawing this time when Kagami let out a painful hiss.

"Yeah well. Life." Kuroko worked his back carefully, going down from the shoulders, leaving a warm, tangling feeling. Kagami didn't want to say that he also had trouble sleeping because of it.

"This will hurt a bit." Kuroko warned, before he pressed his knuckles under Kagami's shoulderblade where a tight knot was not letting him relax.

Kagami yelped in pain, but then grounded himself and let Kuroko rub the knot before he applied soothing pressure, relaxing the muscle.

"Jesus." Kagami breathed and bowed his head down, eyes closed.

"You're really good at it." He murmured.

"I used to massage my teammates in high school as well as my own wrists."

"Teammates? What did you play?"

"Basketball."

That made Kagami start. He straightened and looked over his shoulder at Kuroko, who was again kneading his shoulders.

"Really?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Middle school and high school. I wasn't very good though, but I had fun."

"Huh." Kagami hummed.

"What a coincidence. I played too."

"It is indeed a coincidence."

Kagami hummed, feeling more and more relaxed and thus bold.

"Say...would you like to...meet up for a game sometime? I used to play too, but now work is busy and stuff. But I could probably find some time....I used to play with my brother but...yeah anyway."

He knew he was rambling and he stopped awkwardly. Kuroko also ceased his massage.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked after the host was silent for a long moment.

"Kagami-kun, do you work tomorrow?"

"Huh? No. I have off why?"

"Then it's alright to drink more right?" He said and suddenly pressed the glass with sake, he put on the table before giving Kagami a backrub."

"...I guess." Kagami said and took a drink. Kuroko stood up and went to one of the black cabinets. Kagami watched him take out various bottles of alcohol and a shaker and a tall glass.

He watched as Kuroko swiftly mixed the ingredients and came back with a colorful drink.

"I didn't know you could do that." Kagami said accepting the drink.

Kuroko didn't say anything, merely smiled at him in a very attractive way. 

Kagami took a sip. The drink was way too sweet and fruity for him, but the alcohol underneath the sweet syrup was burning him nicely so he kept drinking and talking to Kuroko who suddenly asked about his brother.

Kagami was confused for a moment. He frowned thinking there was something he was forgetting to ask Kuroko, but not being able to remember. He focused on Kuroko then and felt his tongue get loose.

He told him about Himuro and their fight, how he got in conflict with their dad and then left both of them, leaving to the U.S again. Not keeping in touch, not even postcards.

Kuroko listened attentively and never interrupted him. Kagami kept talking and pouring his feelings out. How angry and helpless he was, how much he missed Tatsuya and how much he wished to both punch him and drag him back home and maybe apologize.

He felt a bit sick, under the haze of alcohol so he downed the rest of the drink.

He came too when Kuroko was shaking his arms and asking him with gentle voice to _please wake up Kagami-kun the cab is here, we're closing for tonight._

* * *

"Goddamn I lost again."

Kagami sighed in frustration and threw the cards at the table. Kuroko chuckled softly as he gathered all of the cards and started shuffling them.

"Another round?" He asked.

Kagami snorted and then grinned.

"Nah. You're going to win anyway."

"It's because Kagami-kun doesn't pay attention to what he's doing."

"Yeah, right."

Kuroko gave him a sweet smile and stood up to hide the cards in one of the cabinets in the walls. He came back with a bottle of sake. Kagami took a glass and raised it. Kuroko obligingly filled it, now sitting on the couch next to Kagami.

By now, Kagami was coming to the host club almost every day (alright, every _other_ day, since he couldn't really neglect his work, nor did he want to).

But he also wanted to spend more time with Kuroko. He liked him.

There was a thought at the back of his head that nagged him though. His monthly membership would expire soon and he didn't know what to do next. He knew he wanted to continue his...acquaintance with Kuroko, but more and more he wanted to take it out of the chic yet constraining club.

And here was a problem. Kagami wasn't really as forward. He had barely any dating experience and the last time someone asked him out was millennia ago.

So yeah, he wasn't really...comfortable with it.

Now if Kuroko were the one to ask him out, he would agree in a heartbeat (probably flail and stutter and stumble over his words too but that was beside the point).

Kagami stole a glance at the host, who was calmly organizing the bottles, snacks and glasses on the table and then went to change the music in the player.

Taiga agonized on how to bring up the topic, and make Kuroko subtly aware of his interest. He had a slight hope in his heart that Kuroko would feel the same way, and if not that he at least liked him enough to agree (or propose) to one date.

Then again it was hard to read Kuroko sometimes.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami jumped out of his skin a bit when Kuroko spoke, already sitting next to him on the couch. Kagami never noticed when he came back.

"Uh, yeah?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip before he spoke.

"Forgive my impertinence, but it's been bothering...well maybe 'bothering' is too strong of a word. I am merely curious."

Kagami listened, blinking.

"Kagami-kun why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Of all the questions, Kagami certainly didn't expect _that_ one.

Taiga chocked slightly on his drink and then coughed.

"Sorry." He coughed again. "What brought this up?"

Kuroko pursued his lips.

"Well. Kagami-kun is very attractive and nice. Also a fireman which I would assume interests women." He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"You might be a little clumsy and not really know how to flirt, but I don't see is as a huge disadvantage."

Kagami felt his face grow uncomfortably hot from all the compliments. He coughed to hide his embarrassment, but he doubted he did a good job with it.

"Thanks." He said and took another sip of his sake.

Kuroko nodded.

"I am sorry for being so bold, I was merely curious. You spend so much time here, I thought it was a waste."

"Yeah, well. I'm not really into girls." Okay it wasn't _really_ a lie. He had a girlfriend. In middle school. For two weeks. Which was ages ago? Kuroko didn't have to know about it.

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Oh. I am deeply sorry Kagami-kun. I just went and assumed...Please accept my apologies." He bowed slightly. He sounded sincerely regretful for his slip up (which wasn't really a slip up, he couldn't know) and Taiga felt like an ass.

"Uh, it's fine. I'm not really into guys either...or relationships."

Well, he wasn't. He _could be_ now.

Kuroko blinked and then nodded a smile on his lips.

"Understandable. I'm sorry for prying. More sake?"

"Uh, yeah." Kagami held out his glass for more alcohol.

Kagami drank in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey...can I ask you a personal question?"

Kuroko paused.

"That depends."

"You can refuse to answer if you want."

Kuroko nodded.

"Go on then."

Kagami took a slip and mulled his question over before he spoke.

"Why do you work as a host?"

They both paused; Kuroko kept looking at Kagami before he spoke.

"I have my reasons."

Kagami arches an eyebrow. Cryptic answer huh.

"But." He continued as he poured more sake. "I don't hate it."

He then put the bottle on the table and looked at Kagami again.

"In fact, since Kagami-kun became my first regular I like it even more."

Taiga felt his face heat up.

* * *

By this point Kagami has gotten used to the visits at the club. He would drop by ever Saturday and Sunday as well as Wednesdays (since those were his days off). He used this time to talk to Kuroko and learn more about him as a person, but after each visit he had a feeling he knew the same amount about the host as previously. Which was not much.

Kagami wasn't the smartest, but even _he_ knew that Kuroko, since he was a host, did all to please his client, so that he would come back the next time.

And he had sides he couldn't or didn't want to show Kagami.

Thing was, Kagami _wanted_ those sides too. He liked the charming side of Kuroko, but he wanted to see his casual side too. Was he a morning or a night person? What ice cream he liked, what was his favorite movie etc.

He never out right lied to him, but his answers were pretty standard and barely said anything about him. He used them to form his own questions and skillfully direct the attention to Taiga.

And well, okay Taiga didn't mind much. Kuroko had a nice soothing presence; he was pretty comfortable around him.

He couldn't help the fact that he had a dumb crush on a host for crying out loud.

"Hey...Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

Kuroko gave him a wary look.

"Ah, it's not personal or anything...much."

Kuroko hummed but then nodded and Kagami relaxed slightly.

"Why are you always so formal? We've know each other for almost a month."

That's right. And that month was rapidly coming to an end. Kagami didn't plan on extending his subscription.

For one it was very expensive and secondly, he really hoped for starting some kind of...relationship with Kuroko in a more...neutral environment.

Kuroko cockled his head slightly and regarded Kagami with a thoughtful look.

"Did you grow tired of me Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blinked.

"Like hell I did. I'm just curious. Not that I mind you being so polite and all, but you could be a bit less...formal."

Kuroko shook his head.

"It's my style. You could say I'm the 'polite' or 'stoic' type."

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Type?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Each individual host has their own style of attracting clients. Some prefer the rough exterior (and sometimes interior) while some chose the perfect and polished idol type."

"And some." He paused and smiled. "Would choose the quiet, polite type."

Kagami hummed.

"Types, styles, introductory hosts. That's really complicated."

Kuroko nodded and then peeked at him curiously. 

"Kagami-kun...you ask a lot of questions about the host profession...Are you perhaps interested in becoming one?"

Kagami chokes on his drink.

"Me!?"

"Please don't shout. Yes."

Kagami bursts out laughing.

Kuroko waited patiently for his giggle fit to pass before he continued.

"I'm glad you're amused Kagami-kun." He said a bit sarcastically and it made Taiga chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Kuroko nodded, accepting the apology.

"Look. You got it all wrong. I don't want to be a host. I'm not interested in the job itself."

Kuroko tiled his head and waits patiently for him to continue.

"What you sell here. 'Company.' It's nice and all, but I wouldn't be able to do it. It feels really...weird. Like selling yourself. Or something."

"Do you really think so Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blinks at the sudden, dry and impersonal tone.

"What?"

"Do you really think that being a host could be compared akin to prostitution?"

Kagami looks at Kuroko, who isn't looking at him at that moment, but at a wall. He looks normal, but Kagami spend enough time with him to get to know him (a bit) and Kuroko really looks pissed right now.

"I-"

"I explained to you Kagami-kun. This is not that kind of establishment." Kuroko says

Kagami frowns. Now that the thinks about it, what he said could be taken the wrong way.

"No I didn't mean that Kuroko, I'm sorry."

Kuroko doesn't look at him. Kagami feels like a jackass.

"I...Kuroko. No. I mean. I wouldn't be good at this. Look I'm...I'm an idiot. I meant selling yourself as in...selling a product. Service!"

He winces at how pathetic he sounds.

Kuroko looks at him for a moment before he sighs.

"I see." There is a small, barely there smile on his face. Kagami feels like a giant weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"I really like you Kuroko."

Kagami freezes then when he realizes what he's said. He feels the oncoming blush.

Kuroko blinks and then smiles warmly.

"I like you too Kagami-kun. You are my favorite customer."

_Oh_.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...cut this short today? I'm a bit tired."

Kagami blinks, a mix of different emotions welling inside of him.

"Y-yeah sure." He says and slowly gathers his things. Kuroko walks him to the lobby. Usually when Kagami leaves it's almost empty. Now it's still packed.

"Good night Kagami-kun." Kuroko says and bows. Kagami notices how formal it is.

"Yeah. Night. We...we're good right?"

Kuroko nods and smiles.

"Yes." Kagami sighs and grins and finally leaves the club.

They are good.

At least he hopes so.

* * *

The next day he dreads booking a visit, but as it turns out everything is fine. Momoi schedules him for Wednesday as usual and Kagami breathes a sigh of relief.

For a moment.

He really said some thoughtless things; he should apologize in a more formal way.

He bakes a cake.

Kuroko is a little...perplexed? But he accepts the sweet nonetheless and when he tries it, Kagami is subjected to the most adorable sight ever.

Goddamn he is a goner.

* * *

One thing is for certain: Kuroko's lap is the best pillow he ever rested his head on.

Well, not like he had many laps to compare to, all zero of them, but a fact was a fact.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, one hand resting on Kagami's shoulder the other skimming through his hair, nimble fingers massaging his scalp and behind his ear. It felt so good; he was on the verge of actually _purring._

Kuroko huffed amused.

"While this is not really against the rules of the club and I am glad you enjoy it, _please_ don't fall asleep on me. You're quiet heavy."

Taiga snorted, and tilted his head a bit, allowing Kuroko's fingers to bury themselves further into his hair.

They stayed quiet, Kuroko petting him, while Kagami rested on his lap with his eyes closed.

All was peaceful, the only sound coming from the jukebox quietly playing enka and Kuroko humming it under his breath. Kagami didn’t really like this type of music, but over the past weeks he developed a sort of soft spot for it.

He felt himself sigh deeply and before his brain could catch up; his mouth was already moving on its own.

“Hey...Kuroko? Are you free next Saturday?”

All of a sudden Kuroko stopped threading his fingers through his hair and went still. Kagami opened his eyes.

“Kuroko?”

Kuroko was silent for a long while, that Kagami started to think that something was wrong. He sat back and looked at the boy who was avoiding his gaze.

"Kagami-kun." He finally spoke and hesitantly looked at Kagami. "You flatter me. But I can't."

"Why?"

Kuroko sighed.

"I like your company. You're a nice person, and I know you...have feelings for me."

Taiga felt his face heat up and eyes go wide. Shit, was he that obvious?

"But I...can't. You're a customer."

"I won't be after today, so what's the real reason?"

Kuroko looked at him for a long moment, before he spoke.

"My contract."

"Your contract?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Not only I can't date a customer...I can't be really seen with a person I am involved with in a relationship. I know I am...forgettable, but that's the condition."

He smiled a little.

"I can offer my friendship, though I doubt you will be satisfied."

Kagami made a face.

"Well, you could quit then."

Kuroko blinked surprised.

"Quit?"

Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, you could get a different job and all..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Kuroko furrowed his brow.

"You're asking me to quit a job I enjoy...for you?"

"W-well....not only for me, for yourself too."

"Kagami-kun...why...why do you think I would make an exception for...you?"

Kagami gaped at Kuroko.

What?

Wait did he make him mad?

Wait, did Kuroko even say he liked him too? Not really now that he thought about it.

So was he making fun of him? Toying with him? Why didn't he say anything if he knew about Taiga's dumb feelings.

By this point Kagami didn't know who he was angrier at. Kuroko for being cryptic and hard to read or himself for falling for the totally wrong person.

"I get it." He managed to say. He stood up slowly and with a shaking hand took his jacket.

"I get it." He repeated and nodded to himself.

"Kagami-kun?"

"It-it's okay. I need to go."

He put on the jacket and looked at Kuroko one last time.

Kuroko merely nodded, but made no move to stop him or say anything to him.

Kagami opened the door of the lounge and went to the lobby by himself. He gave back the club card and went outside.

There was a cab waiting, but he had no money on him so he walked home.

* * *

That marked the end of Kagami's visit to the club.

His monthly subscription expired and Taiga found himself without money to prolong it. Plus the last visit left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Folding laundry on one rainy Saturday, he thinks that maybe it is indeed a good thing that he wasn't able to continue his visits there. He knows what kind of people visit host clubs, and he definitely doesn't _want_ to have that reputation.

He just wishes he was able to apologize to Kuroko.

Sure he was hurt by the hosts' response but at the same time it was his fault in the first place. He behaved like an ass, and put Kuroko in an uncomfortable position. The boy deserved an apology.

Unfortunately, that was impossible as Kuroko refused to give him his contact information and the club didn't reveal their employees personal data to the customers. That was their policy.

So, as it was Kagami was left to feel like a jerk.

He just finished folding the last shirt when he suddenly heard the door bell.

He put the clothes away and curiously approached the door. He didn't expect anyone, so he was a little confused.

His eyes widened when he saw the familiar blue hair, now damp from the rain, belonging to Kuroko. The boy lifted his eyes and Kagami almost flinched at the hurt he saw there.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kagami gaping dumbly, until he recovered from his shock.

"Get inside before you catch a cold."

Kuroko blinked and nodded solemnly and entered the apartment murmuring a customary 'pardon the intrusion'. Only then Kagami noticed the stuffed suitcase. 

He took off his shoes and turned to Kagami.

"Do you have dry clothes?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Okay. Go change in the bathroom. It's down the hall. I'll make tea."

Kuroko obliged and took out a dry set of clothes from the suitcase and disappeared in the bathroom.

Kagami distracted himself by making tea longer than it usually took. He’s confused and shocked. He never expected for Kuroko to turn up on _his_ door step, especially not after the last time they saw each other, despite Taiga giving him his address.

In different circumstances he would be ecstatic. He likes Kuroko; he wants to know him better. But he doesn’t know how he should take his sudden visit, especially because they parted not on best terms.

Kagami brings two steaming mugs into the living room, where Kuroko is already seated on his couch in his new clean and dry clothes. He places both mugs on the coffee table and sits down gently. Kuroko doesn’t look at him, and Kagami thinks he’s avoiding his gaze.

Silence stretches between them to the point that it becomes uncomfortable. Kuroko reaches for the cup and takes a tentative sip of the hot drink.

Finally Kagami speaks up.

‘I uh, I’m sorry.” He starts lamely. “For acting like a jerk and making you uncomfortable.”

Kuroko shakes his head and lowers the cup.

“It’s not your fault Kagami-kun. I gave you mixed signals.” He stops and bites his lip. “It was unprofessional. And I handled it poorly. You had the right to be mad. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Kagami gaped at Kuroko.

“You brought a suitcase.” Kuroko nods. “Are you going somewhere?”

Kuroko bites his lip and stays silent.

“You don’t have anywhere to go.” Kagami concludes and leans against the couch with a heavy sigh.

“I wanted to restart college, but I have no place to stay.”

"College?"

Kuroko nods.

"I study psychology."

Kagami gapes.

"So what were you doing working at a host club?"

Kuroko shrugs.

"Family and money problems." He leaves it at that and Kagami doesn't pry.

“If....if it would be possible....to stay here. Just for a few days before I find something. I need to find a new job.” He paused and then suddenly looked up at Kagami again.

“Please let me stay with you.”

"Why?"

They sat at Kagami's couch, Kuroko held a steaming mug of tea in his hands. His hair was still a bit damp at the edges from the rain. He looked small and venerable like that, in plain clothes, a t-shirt and jeans, a stark contrast to how he dressed when he was in the host club. Kagami couldn't decide if he liked the plain look better. He definitely _didn't_ like the look of utter defeat on Kuroko's face.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I would like..." He paused and looked at Kagami finally. "I would like for Kagami-kun to give me a chance."

Kagami paused, with the mug to his lips. He studied Kuroko for a while before he sighed and put down the mug and rubbed the back of his head.

"In what way?"

Kuroko licked his lips nervously.

“I quit.”

Kagami blinks confused at the sudden change of topic before it dawns on him.

“Wh-why?!”

Kuroko peaks at him from the corner of his eye and then looks away. Kagami can’t be sure, because the light coming from outside is dim and he didn’t bothered to put on the bigger lights, but that suspiciously looks like a blush on Kuroko’s face.

“I...” He starts and then pauses and finally turns his gaze to Kagami and yep that is definitely a blush.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Kagami-kun.”

Taiga blinks and then flushes himself.

“Me?” He asks bewildered.

Kuroko nods and looks up at him shyly.

“Wow okay.” Kagami replies eloquently and shifts a bit awkwardly.

"If-if Kagami-kun wishes to date me I would agree."

Taiga looked at Kuroko then, feeling some sort of mix of emotions. He's feeling irritated suddenly.

"Look. I like you." He said, cheeks turning pink for a moment. "But I don't want that. I don't want your pity. If you don't like me- then it's fine. It happens." He said and fell silent, a frown on his face.

Kuroko shook his head.

"It's not pity."

Kagami looked skeptical. Kuroko smiled weakly.

"It's not. Kagami-kun...is kind and sweet. I liked...like your company. You were my first regular."

He turned his gaze towards the mug in his hands.

"And Kagami-kun never forgot me. Do you know why am I an introductory host Kagami-kun?"

"Because you're nice and patient?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"That too. But mostly because I am forgettable."

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"My guests have a nice time with me, but they forget me soon. They would pick a different host and accommodate quickly. It was fine. It was my job. I like...liked it."

He sighed and put the mug on the table. The tea was lukewarm.

"But Kagami-kun, you remembered me. For some reason. And you wanted me to be your regular host. On top of that you always saw through me."

He bit his lip, unsure if he should continue. Kagami observed him quietly.

"You always questioned whenever I spoke the truth and didn't put on an act. The truth is; it was both."

He looked up and Kagami was for a moment captivated by his very big, blue and sad eyes.

"I'm not that good of an actor. I thought you'd be less perceptive, because no one pays attention to me."

They sat in silence; the only sounds that of the clock ticking and the rain outside. It was getting darker by the minute, but Kuroko's eyes had a strange shine to them. It was kind of...hopeful.

"So-" Taiga paused to clear his throat and licked his lips. "So what you're saying is that you want a try out."

"In a way. I was never with anyone; I never felt the need to be in a relationship. Being invisible and forgetful make perfect circumstances for that."

He shifted a bit towards Kagami. He still smelled nice. Like that first time in the club.

"But I would like to try. Maybe try and be friends first. I understand if you don't want to, I'm not exactly fair towards you and your feelings."

Kagami sighed and rubbed his face.

"You can stay here." He finally said, he looked at Kuroko, while propping his arm on his elbow and cradling his face in his hand. "The couch can fold."

Kuroko looked at him and then for the first time smiled, so brightly it could be blinding.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I thank you?"

Kagami blinked, raising his head.

"You just did." He pointed out. Kuroko bit his lip and shifted towards Kagami on the couch.

Kagami didn't know when Kuroko leaned forward and kissed his cheek, but when he realized what was happening, Kuroko was already pulling back.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Kagami's brain processed what happened and he blushed.

Kuroko also blushed, it was fainter though.

"What was that?"

"A thank you and...A start in figuring things out."

There was a tense pause between them; Kagami felt the heat in his face radiate onto his whole body.

Kuroko spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind."

Kagami's heart was thudding in his ears. He felt the blood rush into his head and again a strange mix of courage welled inside of him.

Or it was recklessness?

Either way, Kagami didn't dwell on it when he cupped Kuroko's face and leaned in closing the gap.

"Nah."


End file.
